


Coffee

by Eyetried



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Fluff, M/M, addition tags will be added, and oblivious, idk how to tag, they jealous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyetried/pseuds/Eyetried
Summary: “Huh, i guess I owe Changbin 20 dollars.” Minho said as he passed the frozen Aussie, “I wonder how you’ll deal with this.”Chan too wondered how he’ll deal with this
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Italics = English  
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated merci beaucoup
> 
> More chapters coming soon!

Imagine this, you’re in bed, it’s 7 am, the sun is slightly poking through the curtains, the cool air filling the room and you’re all snuggled up, imagine the aroma of sweet, freshly brewed coffee waking you up, the satisfying stretch of the morning as you hop out of bed, and put on your slippers. Imagine you’re met with 7 smiling faces all warmly greeting you as you make your way to the bathroom and there’s hot water. Imagine the calm, peaceful feeling you have.

Now throw that out the window.

Instead you wake up to screams, giggles, screeches and the smell of something burning. You’re wake up to the room being way too cold, your slippers gone and the sun blinding you. 

Oh and there’s a body on top of you.

This was a normal morning for the eldest.

“Good morning.” 

He felt a smile against his neck and warm hands making their way across his back, “Morning hyung!”

“ _Someone’s chipper in the morning_.”

The younger dramatically threw his arms open, missing his face by a close inch, “Beautiful day!”

“ _Felix i need to get up_.”

Felix pouted, and snuggled closer, “ _Nah_.”

He groaned loudly, “Come on, let me go to the bathroom at least.”

“Breakfast is ready!” A loud scream rung through his ear, the younger quickly jumped off and dragged the sleepyhead to the living room.

The sight he was met with made morning like these slightly bearable.

Everyone all chirping away about random things, Han about his latest documentary he’s been watching, Felix about this recipe he wants to try out, Minho and Hyunjin about some choreography, I.N and Changbin about producing and song writing and Seungmin setting up the table.

“Hello, come sit, oh and Han I have this other documentary you might like.”

He took his place and they started eating, the youngest going first.

“Oh! I have a date today.” Felix said as he took a big gulp from his glass of green tea, “might pick up some groceries on the way back, anyone want anything?”

He felt something stir in him, but he pushed it all away, “You’ve got a date?”

“Mhm, we met while I was getting some coffee, so nothing special for groceries?”

“ _Wait are you actually seeing them?_ ”

“Yeah, I’m a bit late though, hope he doesn’t mind.”

Chan spit out his water, “He?!”

“Yeah,” Felix looked at him all crazy, “ _that a problem?_ ”

And bam! The tension in the room.

“What? No!”

Felix raised an eyebrow, “Really?” And crossed his arms.

Han broke out in laughter, “Hyung? Homophobic? Please.”

Felix grabbed his wallet and bid goodbye.

Slowly the rest dispersed to random rooms.

All but one.

“Huh, i guess I owe Changbin 20 dollars.” Minho said as he passed the frozen Aussie, “I wonder how you’ll deal with this.”

Chan too wondered how he’ll deal with this 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bangBANG : Chan  
> sus!min: lee know  
> slightlysus!min: seungmin   
> 2tall4u: hyunjin  
> maknaeontop: I.N  
> bins: Changbin  
> freckles: Felix  
> sunshine: han

(Not so) STRAY KIDS 

bangBANG: kids quieter please

bins: yeah kids quieter please

bangBANG: i was talking about you 

bins: oh-

sunshine: NEED SOME ALOE ON THAT BURN?!

freckles: *high fives u* NOICE

sus!min: your kids are out of control

2tall4u: YOU WERE CHASING ME

2tall4u: WITH AN AIR-FRYER

slightlysus!min: I’m just trying to chill

maknaeontop: who even says that anymore

maknaeontop: “trying to chill.”

maknaeontop: old

slightlysus!min: ...

slightlysus!min: not even that old

bangBANG: heard a bang 

bangBANG: everything okay?

sunshine: lol

freckles: bang 

sunshine: bang 

freckles: bang heard a 

sunshine: BANG

freckles: BANG

bangBANG: one day

bangBANG: one day is all i ask for

sunshine: <3!

bangBANG:...

bangBANG: <3 you too problematic child #1

sunshine: who’s #2?

bangBANG: your soulmate

sunshine: FELIX <3

freckles: <3!!!

sus!min: aren’t you on a date?

sus!min: @freckles ???

freckles: OH YEAH

freckles: date ended, coming home

A loud sigh echoed in the recording booth, currently the leader was working on some new songs yet couldn’t get the lyrics down.

At all.

His phone rangand part of him felt happy it did, something to distract himself, from what he had no idea.

“ _Hello?”_

_ “So you do pick up!” _

_ “hello lixie.” _

_ “Hey, I brought coffee, open the door?” _

Chan quickly walked over to the door and opened it revealing an out-of-breath Felix with messy hair and even messier clothes, he had left the house in a simple jeans and shirt and came back with coffee on it.

“Oh here,” Chan took off his hoodie and handed it over to the younger, “Got extras.”

“Thank you.” He heard Felix breathe in the hoodie but said nothing, “Got you a cappuccino, you already have one?”

Chan looked back at his table, “Ah, Hannie left it for me.” And sat back down on his chair, “So how was the date?” He took the cup of coffee from Felix.

He heard Felix plop down on the brand new sofa, “It was fine, _the guy was nice, might see him again_.” 

And suddenly the coffee was cold

See him again?

Chan shaked his head, “ _So, to what do I owe this pleasure?_ ”

Felix cocked his head to the side, “ _Since when do I neeed an excuse to come see you?_ ” A playful smile etched on his face.

Chan nervously rubbed the back of his neck, “ _I’m just asking_.”

He felt cold hands on his shoulder blades and immediately relaxed into the grip.

If there was one thing Felix knew how to do, it was give massages.

“So tensed and for what? Take some rest.”

“Can’t, gotta finish the song.”

Felix spun his chair and bent over, faces mere inches away, “Rest.” 

Chan placed his hands on his hips and brought him closer, the two cuddled and eventually Felix fell asleep.

Chan smiled, he looked so cute, and his freckles, god his freckles. A sudden urge to protect the younger, a sudden urge to hold him closer, to be his anchor, to kiss him, coursed through his viens.

“Are you two having a moment?” Han’s voice rang out, “I can go.”

Chan looked away, “N-no, come on, help me place him on the sofa please.” He cringed inwardly at his stutter.

Han moved forward and helped him anyways, placing the other on the sofa, and wrapping a blanket around him, cooing when Felix smiled in his sleep. Han turned to Chan, “Can I sit on your lap too?” He made grabby hands and Chan laughed.

“Of course.”

But he didn’t get the same urge. The urge to kiss him. The urge to hold him closer, engulf his tiny frame, to almost breathe him in.

The coffee was cold.


	3. Chapter 3

When Felix woke up on the sofa, wrapped in a black and white fuzzy blanket, he had no idea where he was.

He groaned and held his head in his small hands, what time was it?

“6:34 am.” Han said as he handed Felix his phone and wallet, “Good morning.”

Felix took his stuff and dragged Han close to him, “warm.”

Han giggled and turned around, affectionately patting his head, “I have work.”

Felix whined and snuggled closer, “Warm.”

Han hummed and started playing with this hands, tracing the lines, “Did you really have fun on your date?”

“Yeah, he’s nice to me, he’s nice.”

“That the truth or...”

Felix poked his head up and almost hit his jaw, “What?”

“Is he really nice? The guy? Or are you saying that to yourself?”

“Sungie,” He sighed, “I had fun with him.”

“I’ll kill him if he hurts you.” With a look so determined that Felix was sure he’d actually do it.

Felix giggled and pecked his hand, “I’m sure the others would beat you to it, besides, you’rea tiny squirrel, can’t hurt anyone.”

Han gasped dramatically and lightly shoved him away, “You are no longer my soulmate! You’re my ex-soulmate!”

“Hannie no!” Felix screamed and lurched at him tickling him mercilessly. Loud, warm laughter filled the studio, the two just playing around like kids.

“Glad to see you two playing around.” Changbin said as he placed some food on the table, “Morning Lixie, good rest?”

“Hello hyung~” Felix hugged him and left, “See you all at the dorms!”

Changbin hummed and let the younger leave after ruffling his hair, and as soon as he was out of sight he went over to Jisung.

“Well?” 

Han sighed, “He’s maybe in love.”

Changbin groaned, “I cant handle another heartbroken hyung, imagine another song like EX, I don’t think I can handle that, I don’t think anyone can handle that.”

Jisung jumped from the couch and clasped his hands together, “30 dollars Chan and Felix are oblivious about their very obvious feelings.”

Changbin’s eyebrows furrowed, “Felix is seeing someone no?”

Jisung looked at him as if he’s some sort of an alien, “It’s so obvious though, he’s so touchy-feely you know?”

Changbin shrugged, “That’s Felix.”

“What about Felix?” 

Jisung jumped backwards onto Changbin both groaning in pain.

Chan snickered, “What’s going on with Felix?”

“Nothing.”

“He’s gonna go on a date.”

Chan coughed and turned away, he wasn’t sure about his feelings, or maybe, maybe he was, all he knew was for some reason the idea of him being with someone else, was not a good feeling.

“Yeah, he uh, he told me last night.” Chan smiled weakly and tight-lipped, “So no dates or anything for you guys?”

Jisung blushed and looked away, meanwhile Changbin looked straight at Jisung and laughed, “No, no dates, well do you like anyone?” 

Chan scratched his head, did he like him? Or maybe he was being overprotective?

“No, I don’t think so.” 

And while his head was turned away, Han mouthed to Changbin, “I’ll get my money.”

(Not so) Stray Kids

maknaeontop: listen up old people

sunshine: Old people?

freckles: really

slightlysus!min: oh wow

maknaeontop: I require sustenance

bins: tf 

sus!min: what 

2tall4u: speak korean???english???japanese???

bangBANG: he means food

maknaeontop: exactly

maknaeontop: i offer the title “Best Hyung” to whoever gets me food

freckles: made brownies

freckles: but I have to dash

freckles: meeting him >.<

sus!min: what’s his name?

freckles: he’s French

freckles: his names David

slightlysus!min: A French?

slightlysus!min: scandalous

“Really a French?” Hyunjin asked as he helped Felix get dressed, “French huh, his accent must be nice.”

Felix pouted, “He’s nice!”

Hyunjin rollled his eyes, “Sure, anyway, try this.”

Felix put on the navy blue shirt with black jeans, and black shoes, he looked...fine really, again, it was just a meetup, so, casual.

“It’s just a meetup, between two friends.”

“That you might date.”

“Hyunjin!”

“What?” He held his arms up, “All I’m saying is you have been blushing while talking about him.”

Felix threw a pillow at the taller, “I’m happy.”

A very smug looking Minho poked his head in, “Might wanna come and see this, looking good Lix.”

They both left to see Chan all dressed up, in a suit, spraying on some cologne and telling 2RACHA to hurry up.

Chan felt Felixs eyes on him, but didn’t pay attention, instead was touching up on his slicked back hair. 

“Where you going?” Felix asked, not trusting his mouth enough and he quickly shoved a brownie and sipping him coffee that I.N bought.

“Taking 3RACHA on an outing, haven’t had one in a while, have fun on your date.” Chan looked breathtaking, and 2RACHA? Didn’t look too bad themselves.

“Hannie, you look great.” Minho complimented as he took him in, “Really good.”

Jisung blushed, turning to Changbin who was being complimented by a very flustered Seungmin.

Chan caught Felix’s eye, staring at him and smiled, “Ready to leave boys?”

Felix felt something, but pushed it away.

Surely coffee would fix his nerves.

However his very hot coffee felt cold and Felix frowned...  
  


The whole time Felix was meeting up with David he couldn’t stop thinking about Chan, and how great he looked, and the whole time 3RACHA were on their little outing, Chan couldn’t stop thinking about Felix and how great he looked.

”Are you preoccupied with something?” Han asked, “You've barely touched your steak.”

Chan blinked at him and down on his plate, when did he get steak?

”Yeah, thinking about the next comeback.”

Changbin looked at him skeptically, “Oh really? I thought you said you’re done with that, besides, we’re here to get away, not think about it even more.”

The bustling environment of the fancy restaurant snapped him back to reality, “O-oh right, uhm let’s dig in.”

”You look great David!”

David chuckled and held Felixs’ hands, “You look better.”

”Hyung, let’s get going, we’ve got to get up early too.” Changbin was one too many drinks in.

”Why do I feel like this?” Chan asked as they watched the calming sea and listened to the waves lightly crashing

”Feel like what?”

”I had fun today Felix, I’d like to keep seeing you hopefully.” David said as he handed him a rose, “For you.”

Felix blushed and took it, however something didn’t feel right, “Yeah, I’d like to too.”

”Let’s go, you’re not okay are you, sleep deprived.” Han stated, slurring his words, “Crushes are dumb.”

Changbin rolled his eyes as he led him to their dorms, “You literally have a huge crush on Minho hyung.”

Han stopped him in his tracks, “Have you seen him?”

”I had fun! He gave me a rose! And maybe we kissed.” Felix giggled as Hyunjin squealed, “Oh you guys are back!”

“What’s that on your neck?” Chan asked while quite literally throwing off his shoes and jacket.

”A hickey.” Hyunjin said, “From his French-“ and before he could finish there was a loud crash, a cup of coffee spilling everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to sort of clarify something, the “coffee” is symbolism to how their relationship is going or how one of them is feeling, I thought that’d be fun and I’m sorry if it’s confusing but yeah :)) also I will try to upload every 3 days or maybe once a week


	4. Chapter 4 (mini chapter cuz why not :))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little ✨minsung✨ for you, and no they’re not together...yet

Minho sighed as he sat by his bed, once again all that clouded his mind was _him_. 

It’s **_always_** him

During breakfast, lunch, dinner, practice, workouts, showers, naps, sightseeing, reading, talking, breathing, sleeping. 

It’s always, **always** him.

He always find himself with him, when they go out they’re always sitting together, watching a movie they’re together, eating they’re together. And don’t get me wrong, Minho isn’t complaining, quite the opposite, he likes that, he likes the younger beside him all the time but does the younger like him like how Minho likes him?

~~ Minho felt like strangling him. ~~

It’s not fair. Not fucking fair.

How come he has him twisted around his pinky?

Swirling the cup of coffee on one hand and scrolling through his phone with the other, he barely registered him entering the room and sitting next to him.

“Hyung?”

Minho hummed and moved his arm so that the shorter could cuddle up, Han took his cup and placed it on the table beside them, “Hey.”

Minho placed the phone on the side, “What are my cat’s names?”

Han moved away with a puzzled look, “You really think I don’t know?” He paused to open up a picture of the three, “Soonie, Doongie, and Dori.”

Minho laughed, “Yeah yeah bet you didn’t know until like 2 minutes ago.”

“Hey I so did!” And he too broke into giggles and _oh fuck_.

~~ How he’d kill to hear that sound forever. ~~

“Can you help me dress up?” Han asked nervously, “I’d ask someone else but Hyunjin is helping Lix and well, you dress up pretty good.”

Minho felt his throat tighten, “Of course! A suit?”

Han opened up his wardrobes, “I was thinking navy blue tutleneck, black jeans and jacket?”

“Suit jacket and yeah.”

“Wait here please!” Han took out the various garments and dashed to the bathroom, he changed and quite literally left Minho speechless.

~~ Oh how he’d kill to- ~~

“Too much?”

Minho gulped and strode up to him, hands around his waist, “Looking just fine.”

Had he always been this pretty?

When he left the room, he left a blushing Han.

Oh fuck he’s in trouble.

Han reached out and pulled him close, “You really think so?”

Had his eyes really been this pretty?

Minho sighed and walked back to his bed, “You look really, really good.”

Han smiled and went to style his hair, “Thanks hyung!”

Minho smiled and drank his coffee, surprisingly it was still hot.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> italics is English, again kudos and comments are much appreciated :>

“Shit, jeongin you okay?”

“Y-yeah just-fuck.” 

“Stay still I’m coming!” Hyunin left and quite literally ran over, ignoring Felixs’ glare and silent pleas to stay.

“Language.” Chan scolded, eyes still on Felix’s neck, _why was it bothering him?_ “Next time go light or something.”

“Yeah okay.” 

He didn’t notice how Chan looked like he’d commit murder, Minho did though.

“Hey hyung help me out with this sample?” Minho asked innocently, though Seungmin saw right through him, being too smart for his own good, he didn’t say anything, turned his attention back to I.N wailing dramatically.

Minho locked the door and held his hands to sit him down, “Hey Chan hyung, I think we should talk.”

Meanwhile Hyunjin and I.N were cleaning up the mess when Seungmin came in and paid Hyunjin 20 dollars, “You said Minho hyung would talk some sense into him and I think that’s what’s going on.”

Hyunjin smirked, “Told ya, Innie, dinners on me!”

I.N clapped excitedly, “M e a t!”

Seungmin kept staring at the door, something about this wasn’t right, still, he joined the duo and left, leaving Felix, Han, Changbin alone together.

“My dear soulmate,” Han plopped down on Felix, “How was it? I’m thinking quite...spicy.” Han wiggled his eyebrows, Felix giggled and lightly tapped his eyebrows, 

“It was fun, and yeah,” blushing madly, “it was spicy, only a make out though.”   
  


Han cackled loudly, “At least you’re getting some,” wiggling his eyebrows childishly, earning a slight smack on his shoulder, “Still, I wonder how he’ll-“ Han never got to complete his sentence, a perfect slap on his ass distracting him

“Wonder who’ll what?” Felix pushed Han off to grab a glass of water, “Whats going on?”

Changbin rubbed his neck, “Will you look at that?! Gotta go water the plants!” And ran like hell.

“We don’t have plants?” His head tilted and a confused look plastered on his face, “Han what’s going on?”

Han panicked and ran after Changbin.

“Are you stupid?!” Changbin lightly smacked Hans’ head, “He still doesn’t know and he doesn’t know either!”

“Ouch! Sorryyyyy I thought they knew!”

“Who knew?” 

Both had failed to acknowledge the figure in the chair, Chan looking at them, “Who knew?”

“Jesus Christ will you stop creeping up!” A startled Han exclaimed, “That’s the second time!”

“Cant have you gossip! Plus why don’t I ever know what’s going on!” Chan pouted, Changbin pat his head, “You’re an uncle, uncles don’t know.”

“Yah! I’m not an uncle!”

“You’re old!”

“Am not!”

The little quarrel ended as soon as it began, but something was bothering him, why did he feel that way towards him? He didn’t understand what it was, was it the fact that they’ve been together so long, a tightly knit family almost, and now someone was coming along and  stealing taking him away, or was it the fact that he feels protective? Like an older brother, 

right?

like an older brother? 

that’s what he is to Felix, older brother

right?

“How come you think out loud?” 

Does he have special powers that makes Felix appear wherever/whenever he’s mentioned?

“Huh?”

Felix walked in wearing a cardigan, cradling a cup of coffee, reminding him of an English teacher he once had in year 5, “You’re thinking out loud.”

Chan stood up and took the cup, wincing in pain after the warmth hit him, “Thanks, what are you up for? Isn’t it late?”

Felix hummed and sat down, “Bored.”

The silence wasn’t bad, nor was it comforting, it was the type of silence that affirmed tension was in the air, but they way Felix had slumped on the couch, the way Chan sat back and worked on his tunes, the way a low sound of an rnb song played in the room, the way so much was said without uttering a word,

that was comforting 

“ _Does he make you happy?_ ”

It was a simple question really, but he did not have an answer. He was happy, but was it because of him or because he generally, genuinely felt happy, free?

“Yeah, he’s good.” Felix looked away, the window was suddenly very interesting.

“Asked if he makes you happy, _you didn’t answer._ ” Chan knew he had to be careful, not to poke around too much, but something inside of him 

Felix quirked an eyebrow, he knows only Chan only cares for him, only wants the best, but right now, he felt there was something going around unsaid, unspoken of, he wanted to push his buttons, “Kind of personal isn’t it?”

Chan was taken aback, was there something else going on? He’s never reacted like that before, “ _Since when did that bother you?”_

_ “Since you’re asking.”  _

Chan felt his heart clench, what is going on? “Can’t I ask?”

“Do you need to?,” He paused, looked at Chan without any emotions colouring his face, “ _Have to?”_

“We’re friends? I cant ask if you’re happy?”

“No,” Felix paused, he knew this would do it, “You can’t”

“And why not?”

“Because I said so!” If he needed to shout so that he’d get the words out, then that is what he’d do.

Chan didn’t understand, why was he so secretive? “ _What’s wrong? Why are you so cold now?_ ” He tried to hold his hands, he tried to replace the cold he felt with the warmth of Felixs hands,  ~~ the warmth of his sunshine  ~~

Felix got up, snatched his hands away, turning his back to him, “It’s annoying, stop asking.” He winced at his own voice, how cold it sounded.

“ _I’m sorry. Can we stop fighting?_ ”

“Yeah, “ He grabbed his coat, “ _I’m going to his place_.”

Chan blinked, one minute they’re fine, the next they’re fighting, all because one person is in the way, “Why?”

“ _He’s my boyfriend_.”

“It’s late.”

“I won’t stay long, goodbye.” Felix left, an Chan wanted to hold on to him, tell him not to go, not to leave. 

He threw the cup of coffee on the floor, watched as it shattered in tiny pieces, watched as the liquid splashed everywhere, surely that’ll stain, 

It clicked.

What he had been feeling, what he _was_ feeling, it finally clicked.

Jealousy.

It was jealousy.

  
His head fell into his hands, lightly pulling on them, he stared at the mess he had made, he drew a little heart, 

_how will he deal with this?_

”Hey minho, I think we should talk. I think I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now what did Minho say? also will I be using the coffee analogy? yes, yes I will be, sorry if this chapter isn’t the best, my mind is clouded, hopefully I’ll write a chapter that’ll be better


End file.
